vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Janemba (Shin Budokai)
Summary Shin Budokai Janemba appears as the primary antagonist of "Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai" for PSP. Re-appearing two years after his defeat in "Fusion Reborn" thanks to evil energy beginning to clump together in Hell, Janemba begins interfering with multiple dimensions and timelines in an attempt to throw the universe into chaos. Throughout the game he does things like spread evil energy across Earth, revive many empowered dead villains, and attempt to turn Vegeta into another body for himself. At the end of the game he faces off against Kid Buu (who challenges him in Hell after escaping the area that Supreme Kai imprisoned him in thanks to Janemba's havoc), and is eventually finally defeated at the hands of Super Gogeta once more. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 4-B '''to 4-A''' | Likely 2-C, possibly higher Name: Janemba Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Gender: Genderless, appears male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon composed of all the evil in Hell concentrated into a single entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Cloning (Of both himself and others), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Likely Low-Godly), Afterimage Creation, Incorporeal in his evil energy state, Possession, Absorption, Able to bring the dead back to life, Limited Dream Manipulation, Avatar Creation [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Varies from Solar System level '''to Multi-Solar System level | Likely '''Multi-Universe level, possibly higher (Capable of warping at least a few universes at once in order to cause them to overlap and send beings from one universe to another, and has decent control over the fabric of space-time how far his presence can stretch is unknown) [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' Varies from '''FTL+ to Massively FTL+ '''in his physical form (Seems to vary depending on how much energy is placed into each body along with the individual copied). | '''Nigh-Omnipresent in his evil energy state (Capable of spreading his presence across many of Universe 7's timelines) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:''' '''Unknown [[Durability|'Durability']]:' Varies from '''Solar System leve'l to '''Multi-Solar System level (Completely unharmed by a much more powerful than normal SSJ3 Gotenks, who was capable of wiping an amped Super Perfect Cell out of several timelines with power alone, has also Battled enemies like Cell). Destroyed by Super Saiyan Gogeta, also capable of fighting with cloned bodies of other characters, who seem to copy their durability, as well) | At least Multi-Universe level possibly higher (exits across multi timelines at once would need to be this strong to destroy him at once) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]:''' '''Limitless (made of pure evil) [[Range|'Range']]:' Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. |Multiversal via space-time manipulation (As pure, evil energy, he was able to affect an untold number of timelines.) [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:''' Unknown. While he can appear rather mindless, he was capable of making a plan to take over Vegeta's body and cause chaos in numerous timelines. '''Weaknesses: He cannot directly attack in his state of being pure evil energy, though he can still cause distortions in space-time and possess people with enough evil in their hearts. He can put varying amounts of energy into his manifested bodies. When these bodies are destroyed, the used energy disappears. This is shown during his fight with Gogeta, in which he places all of his energy into a single body, apparently being destroyed along with the final body. Key: Physical Form |''' '''Evil Energy Note: This character is non-canon. This version of Janemba appears in "Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai" for the PSP, it is meant to be a continuation of the "Fusion Reborn" movie. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Evil Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Genderless Category:Humanoids Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Murderers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dream Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Time Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Space Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Magic Users Category:Possession Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Aliens Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Duplication Users Category:Non Canon Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Anime Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Avatar Users